The Biggest Shoes
by Moments009
Summary: Shepard's clone survives the fall and, finds himself in the exact spot that he always wanted to be in; Commander Shepard's shoes. How will he live up to the daunting legend of the Commander? Will he steer the galaxy to peace or, will his need to surpass the original guide him to pursue another series of fruitless war? Read and Review. Positive feedback is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wish I owned the Mass Effect franchise, but I don't. Everything belongs to Bioware and their EA Overlords. This is my first Fic so please be gentle. :)

 **Chapter 1**

I remember letting go and falling. My arms and legs spread eagle against the presidium skyline. The last thing I saw before my expeditious journey into; what I assumed was; the concrete and steel below was his face; my face; filled with concern and understanding. God I hated him. Commander John Isiah Shepard, hero of the skylian blitz, N7 graduate, first human specter, savior of the council, reaper killer, he died and was resurrected, survivor of the Omega 4 relay, defeated the collectors, killed a human proto-reaper, paragon of humanity, guardian of the galaxy and, my original.

I tried to kill him, take his identity, his ship, his crew, his legacy, his everything, and what does he do? He tries to save my life. After all that I've done to him, all the pain I've caused, all the lives he had to take to stop my plans, the mother fucker reaches out with his hand and tries to save me. I couldn't take it, I wasn't worthy. I froze up, my conscience whispering in the back of my head saying 'This is the kind of man you have to live up to' That was the moment I knew I lost. It wasn't when he spotted me through my cloaking device, or when he broke through my shields and punched me in the face, it wasn't even when he foiled all my plans that led up to this moment. No, it was when he reached out of from the cargo bay doors of the Normandy, hand outstretched, face filled with concern and understanding, pleading for me to take his hand, that I realized I had lost. I would never be able to replace or surpass Commander John Shepard. To quote an old human television show 'There can be only one!'.

So I let go. I think I saw tears in his eyes when I did, or maybe that was just because of the air rushing into the Cargo bay. I felt the shift in gravity as I exited the mass effect field surrounding the Normandy. The fake gravity of the presidium taking hold and pulling me down, hard and fast. I was wearing his armor after all, the shit weighed about 60 pounds. I felt the sickening feeling that came with free fall; you know, that thing your inner ear tries to do to process and correct your equilibrium. The air rushed past me, I felt like a three hundred megaton payload falling through the sky, but instead of fire and radiation all I had to offer was my blood and gore. I fell, faster and faster, I remember thinking 'Why is this taking so long', then it came. I felt the change in pressure as I descended lower and lower. I panicked, I didn't want to die, I didn't even want to get made, I wondered if clones went to heaven and, before I knew it my biotics flashed and then SPLASH!

My god I'm such a failure, I couldn't even kill myself properly. I fell into one of the many man made rivers inside the citadel, the last surge of my biotics prevented me from turning into paste on impact. I heard a familiar beep signaling that my battle-suits fuel cells were drained. I guess in a way he did save me after all, I thought as I looked up into the citadel skyline. My mind pulsed, pain signals rushed into my brain from every part of my body. The last thing I saw before the darkness took me into its cold embrace, was the silhouette of the Normandy disappearing towards the docks, the plasma from it's thrusters painting the sky in streaks of neon blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up face down in a ditch underneath a bridge. I felt a tingling sensation as my battle-suit fizzled and cracked, the remaining energy from the fuel cells escaping into the water. My body felt like a ton of bricks, my entire back was bruised. If it wasn't for the nanoweave fibers that made up my skin and bones, I would've probably still turned to paste despite my biotics and kinetic shields taking the brunt of the impact.

The citadels wings were closed, filtering the light from the nearby sun. It was the only way for the entire colony to create the illusion of the night. Various street lights lit up lining the streets parallel to the river. Turning on my Omni-tool I checked the internal machinations of my battle-suit.  
It read

 _Fuel cells:_ _ **Drained**_

 _Kinetic Barriers:_ _ **Offline**_

 _Life support:_ _ **Offline**_

 _Armor integrity:_ _ **50%**_ _._

 _'_ Good, at least the armor is still intact.' I thought as I rolled over to my back, facing the underside of the bridge.

My muscles tensed and ached as it hit the soft, grass covered bank. Images from the past few days rushed to the fore front of my conscious mind. Attacking Shepard, ambushing him in the restaurant, stealing his identity in the archives, stealing his ship, losing to him. It hit me like a flood of rachni soldiers. Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized my current predicament, I was just a clone. Something created for spare parts, a fail safe in case the real Shepard needed to regrow an arm, or maybe an organ. I wasn't greater, nor was I lesser, I simply was. I existed for one purpose and my purpose was never necessary.

I was given a new direction by Brooks. She told me that if I could prove to the galaxy that I was better than the original, that I could defeat the real Shepard, then in turn I could replace him entirely. She was wrong of course, there is simply no beating that man. He is the embodiment of destiny, the avatar of victory, the paragon of humanity, yet he was also human. He wasn't perfect but he didn't need to be. Where he himself was lacking, his friends and allies more than made up the difference. I understood that perfectly when they reached out to save him from falling off the Normandy. I laughed as tears rolled down my cheeks. Realizing that you weren't supposed to be alive, yet not having the courage to kill yourself can do that to you. If I can't replace him. Then what am I supposed to do?

I woke up to another familiar beep from my HUD,

 _Fuel Cells:_ _ **Charged**_

 _Kinetic Barriers:_ _ **Online**_

 _Life Support:_ _ **Online**_

 _Armor Integrity:_ _ **70%**_

The citadel wings were open once more and, the light from the sun cascaded into the waking colony. I wasn't in as much pain as I had been from yesterday. At least the Cerberus implants and nano technology was good for something. I stood up slowly, feeling the weight of my healing body. I stretched out and yawned loudly, closing my eyes. When I opened them, I finally noticed the dozens of C-Sec officers lining the streets over looking the river, their high powered plasma rifles trained on me. I smiled saying, "This should be fun" as I activated my cloaking device.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack couldn't sleep. Not with her kids out there deployed alongside the military providing Biotic support and securing key supply lines. Not while the reapers were about to mount their final assault on earth. Not when her Shepard was still out there fighting the good fight. She was tired, on that there was no doubt. Coordinating Biotic support, aiding troop regimens and, the occasional fire fight would do that to you. Her body was barely standing. She weighed no more than fifty five kilograms after all. Not much body mass and fat to hold her through the grueling grind of everyday war. Her overpowering biotics didn't help her either, burning more than enough of her daily calories with every pull, warp and, shock wave. She heard the clacking of army boots approaching her tent.

"Miss Jack, you have an urgent call from the main FOB." a familiar voice rang out from the other side of the tent flap.

"What did I tell you about disturbing me while I was in my tent Rodriguez?" came her irritated reply.

"You told me not to unless the reapers were dead or, if I could finally pull off a half decent shock wave." Rodriguez replied.

Jack sat up with her hands on her face. Her hair loose from its top-knot.

"And have either of those things happened Rodriguez?"

Rodriguez's silhouette shone through the tent fabric. Her posture was unsure but firm. "No Ma'am, but I really think you should take this call."

Standing up, Jack put on her leather jacket and laced up her boots. She took a hair tie from her pocket and secured her hair in her trade mark top-knot. Stepping out of the tent she saw Rodriguez frozen and unsure. "Who the fu- hell is calling, that's so important that you had to disturb me Rodriguez?"

Looking up at her, Rodriguez's face hardened as she spoke "It's Commander Shepard Ma'am. He's about to mount the final approach to the Citadel."

Jack stormed off in a hurry running towards the camps communications tent. Her boots dug into the dirt with each step she took towards her waiting lover.

When she reached the tent she saw Kahlee Sanders; her commanding officer, standing beside his hologram. He looked like hell, there were bags under his eyes and dirt on his cheeks. He looked like he had gone through the digestive track of a thresher maw and barely made it out alive. The surface of his blue and black battle-suit was chipped and scratched. Deep gashes and burns decorated its usually pristine and polished surface.

"You look like shit Shepard." she said.

A corner of his mouth curved upward in his trademark smirk. "Hey Kahlee I thought you said she wasn't allowed to swear anymore."

Kahlee laughed as she approached Jack, "Only when there are children around Commander." she said as she rested a calming hand on Jack's shoulder.

Kahlee leaned closer to Jack's ear and, with a knowing voice she whispered "Tell him everything Jack, this might be your last chance."

Kahlee kissed her cheek and walked towards the tent flap "I think you both need some privacy." she said as she exited the communications tent.

Jack took a couple steps forward, her head down, her hands balled into fists. She was biting her lip, fighting back the flood of tears threatening to pour out.

"Teaching kids and cheek kisses. You've gotten soft since I last saw you Jack." he spoke, his tone playful and mocking. She looked up, meeting his big brown eyes with her own. He was grinning at her.

"What the fuck does that mean?! You fucking boy scout?!" She screamed, her eyes watering slightly. He was laughing now, his hand covering his mouth, his voice slightly distorted by the short range communication device.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL DESTROY YOU!" This time she raised her balled up hands, her biotic energy swirling around each fist.

His eyes softened when it met hers "There's the beautiful Jack that I remember" he said, his voice dropping the teasing tone. She was stunned her biotics flared out and her tears fell freely.

He always did know how to get under her skin. Only he had the permission to do that and walk away with his limbs intact. She stepped closer, her combat boots almost touching the projector. She raised a hand towards his battle mucked face, her fingers inching closer and closer, when it was about to touch his cheek it phased through the hologram. "FUCK!" She screamed again, her head turned down once more.

Silence.

A couple seconds passed between them, neither one uttering a word. She started shaking, as more tears fell from her eyes staining her angular cheek bones. He moved, his hands rising up to hold her shaking shoulders. It was his turn to curse out loud. Her shaking stopped as a small smile found its way to her lips. "Watch your language Shepard" she said his name with emphasis, disregarding his rank. "Wouldn't want your people to think that your less of a boy scout than you actually are."

He snorted, "What can I say Jack, you've rubbed off on me." he said smiling.

Her face relaxed unto a smirk "If you survive after today, I'll do more than rub off on you boy scout." her voice thick with temptation.

"Damn it Jack, now I'll have to fight the reapers with a hard on. If it wasn't difficult enough already." His smile betrayed his irritation.

"Hey come on Shepard, It'll get you angrier! Might help! And if you ever run out of weapons, you can always use that baseball bat between your legs." Jack said with a wink.

He sighed when they made eye contact once more. "I'd feel a lot more confident if you were here with me." his face changed to that of hopeful longing as she looked into his eyes "I need my psychotic biotic too you know!"

"I know Shepard, I wish I was there too," She said looking at her feet. "But I'm responsible for the kids over here and we're doing good work." her voice cracking at the end.

He sighed once more "I know Jack, I know". His head turned to look at something.

"Shepard Commander."she heard an unknown voice coming across the hologram from his side.

"Guess our times up Shepard, Fuck!" her tears began to fall again "There's so much more I want to fucking say to you."

"It's okay Jack, you can tell me when I get back." his voice hopeful.

"You better fucking get back to me you fucking asshole! Or I'm gonna go over to those fucking reapers and fuck em up too!" her tears now fell freely.

"I Love you too Jack. Take care of yourself and your kids over there." His face was a mixture of fear and longing.

"You're mine! Okay! Fucking Remember That! And I'm Yours too!" she screamed, her body beginning to shake once more.

She knew he wasn't sure that he'd be able to go back to her. She's never seen Shepard afraid, not during their missions together, not even during the collector base attack in the Omega 4 Relay. In that one moment his expression relayed such fear and doubt as if saying "I don't want to go Jack, I'm scared." but instead of saying that. He just squared off his shoulders, straightened his back, flashed her a Smile, Saluted and said. "I'll see you later Jack, Shepard out." then the hologram faded and she was alone once more.

"I Love You too you motherfucker." she whispered, just a second too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was nothing but chaos when the crucible arrived. Everybody was ordered to protect the super weapon in its approach to the Citadel. Admiral Hackett himself did the final broadcast leading up to the connecting of the crucible.

"Citizens of every fleet, this is Admiral Hackett of the Alliance. Within minutes our secret weapon against the reapers will be docking on the Citadel. Commander Shepard himself will be the one to operate the weapon that will disable the reaper threat. Once the Crucible is in place everyone must proceed to the Mass Relay and await further instruction. May God Help us all. Hackett out."

Looking outside the Alliance cargo ship windows, I saw the Crucible approaching. It's bulbous form lining up with the still the closed arms of the citadel. Every single ship was pulling back towards the relay. Thousands of ships paved the way for the giant structure. Alliance, Turian, Quarian, Asari, Salarian, hell even Geth, Krogan and, Batarian ships. All worked together to deliver the crucible to the Citadels waiting arms.

"I can't believe Commander Shepard did it." I heard one of the guards speak out loud. She was a turian, average height, slender, attractive by turian standards.

The other turian male was a much more imposing figure. He turned his gaze at her direction and replied "I know what you mean, who'd have thought we'd see the day the galaxy would work together like this."

I walked towards my cell doors casually "Let's just hope he actually finishes the job." I said as they both turned their heads around to look at me.

I sealed my helmet on my battle-suit when they apprehended me, preventing my would be captors from seeing my face. I put up a good fight before their Biotic was able to pin me down. Had them chasing after me through the streets of the commons. Bobbing in and out of access tunnels and the sewer. Eventually one of their support Biotics trapped me in a dead end tunnel with a sturdy barrier. I think his name was Prangley. They scanned my bio-metrics of course. Should have seen their faces when the name John Shepard popped out of their scanner. They even called Hackett to make sure that they didn't accidentally gun down and apprehend the savior of the fucking galaxy. Hackett; that old cod, eventually confirmed that I was indeed not John Shepard. He said that the real Shepard was on shore leave preparing for the final assault against the reapers. He congratulated the C-Sec officers for capturing the impostor and asked that I be detained until the time comes when the Alliance could personally collect me.

The well built turian amped up the containment field, causing the electric barrier to arc inwards. "Shut up in there! You filthy impostor! The Commander doesn't deserve to be judged by the likes of you."

"Easy now big guy." I backed off from the electric grid. "I'm just saying. He's a big softy when it comes to Synthetics. If the reapers offered him a way to peace he'd probably take it even after all they've done."

It was the female who responded this time. "Isn't that what we want though? Peace? For them to leave us alone? Why Shouldn't he take a peace treaty if it was offered by the reapers?"

"Don't bother reasoning with him Ale'na. Filth like him doesn't even to deserve to breath our air." said the male turian angrily.

Good thing my smirk was hidden behind my helmet otherwise he'd probably amp the grid higher. "Would you be able to accept that though 'na? Even after what the reapers did to Palaven?"

I saw her hesitate. Her eyes unfocused as she pondered in deep thought, her mandibles tight against her face. "To be honest, I don't know. " she finally replied after a few seconds of silence. "They killed and harvested millions of people in the galaxy. To simply let them go, without atoning for their crimes. I don't think I could do that."

"I'm pretty sure he could 'na." I replied as I crossed my arms. "I've run into the Commander more than a couple of times and I can say I know him pretty well. He's the kind of man that would let them walk away if it meant peace."

A strong vibration resonated inside the cargo ship as the crucible finally aligned with the citadels open arms.

All of our heads turned towards the window "Looks like we're about to find out if I'm right or not." I said as we waited for the outcome of the final battle.

A minute passed. All of us holding our breath, waiting to see if the weapon would work. Suddenly the intercom buzzes to life.

"All ships! Converge on the Mass Relay! I repeat! All ships! Converge and evacuate through the Mass Relay! The weapon is about to fire! Evacuate through the Sol Relay immediately!"

The ship jolts backward as it accelerates towards the relay. The last thing I saw before the ship entered faster than light travel was a wave of blue energy pulsing out from the crucible.

"I hope you did the right thing Shepard." I said in a whisper.


End file.
